Previously, there has continued to be interest in efficiently mounting and supporting bearings and bearing assemblies for journaling a shaft with respect to a support. The difficulty has often existed of providing efficient mount and support mechanisms for the bearing so that it can be mounted at a predetermined location and upon an available support. Previously, bearings for shafts become worn and must be replaced from time to time, thereby requiring an assembly which provides convenient access to the bearing for servicing or replacement.